Happy Ending
by Thatzly
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to leave massages to the professionals, especially if you have a horny younger brother. Twincest. One-Shot.


**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC**

* * *

"Does your back feel better, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded, sighing into his pillow.

Kaoru's hands worked steadily to tenderize the stiff muscles in his brother's back, each movement earning a groan of appreciation from the older boy underneath him. He supposed he was doing something right if he got responses like that.

It probably would have been much easier to go to a professional, but at the moment Hikaru was in such a disarrayed state he had offered, without thinking, to give his brother a massage. What a stupid idea.

He had only planned on it being brief. Hikaru however had other ideas seeing as he had closed his eyes and looked as though he were trying to fall asleep. If he abandoned his brother now he would feel terrible, especially as neither of them had gotten a full amount of sleep while running around for Tamaki.

"Turn over."

"Hmm?" Hikaru stiffened, and refused to budge.

"Turn over," Kaoru prodded. "I noticed you rubbing your leg earlier. So I'll do those too."

Hikaru's pushed himself onto his elbows, and turned his head slightly to find Kaoru. A small blush bloomed on his face. "Can you just stay on my back for now?"

"I'm not going to give you a second massage later, Hikaru…" Kaoru noticed, Hikaru shift uncomfortably. Was something wrong? "Hikaru…?"

"Don't laugh," he cut in.

Kaoru frowned. "About—?"

Hikaru waited a moment, before deciding to turn over and face his brother's laughter. It never came. Instead there was only a question.

"You're hard just from a back massage?"

Hikaru blushed, and pulled the pillow over his face to hide from Kaoru's cocky grin.

"Shut up. With all of Tono's drama I've been too stressed to be able to get in the mood to…you know…and your hands feel really good."

"I understand." Kaoru chuckled lightly, and moved his hands to slide along the bare skin of Hikaru's chest. This elicited a pleasant shiver from his victim, and he could have sworn he saw the bulge in Hikaru's boxer shorts pulse upward to strain against its bindings.

It knew what it wanted from Kaoru. The eldest twin on the other hand clenched his legs together uncomfortably. "Just ignore it."

Even with the sound being muffled by the pillow covering his brother's face, Kaoru could hear the timid uncertainty in Hikaru's voice. And it didn't help that, now that he knew Hikaru's problem was due to his hands, Kaoru's eyes found it difficult not to watch how the bulge would twitch and grow even more prominent.

He bit his lip, and dipped slender fingers lower to lightly knead at the tight muscles in his twin's legs. It wasn't long before those sly fingers moved upward until they slid just alongside the outline of Hikaru's boxer shorts. Kaoru grabbed more lotion, and boldly rubbed the area, accidently moving his hands high enough to slip under the thin fabric.

"Sorry." Kaoru's apology went unheard, or unnoticed. He looked up, a mistake on his part.

Seeing Hikaru so desperately try to stifle his arousal with eyes screwed shut and a pillow stuffed into his mouth was enough to cause heat to pool between his own legs. And, the pressure steadily increased. A dark spot formed on Hikaru's boxers where the tip of his erection pressed. Now how could he ignore something as delicious as that? Hikaru was being ridiculous.

"Hikaru, do you want to take your boxers off?"

Kaoru could nearly feel his brother's heart sputter to a stop in his chest. "W-what? No, I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. Hikaru's body was betraying him. While he was denying his needs his erection jumped in protest and the wet stain grew the slightest bit larger.

"You look uncomfortable," said Kaoru, his voice low and husky. He hated how wanton he was beginning to seem, but Hikaru was right. It had been a while since either of them had been in the mood. Masturbation was not an option when all of your thoughts danced on a girl you would never have, and the king that was destroying himself because of his family difficulties. He needed release from all of this stress.

"I'm just…never mind let's stop." Hikaru's sudden change of heart created a panic. Kaoru straightened, hands paused midair. Stop? Now? He had to be joking.

"Forget I asked," he smiled trying to reassure his confused brother.

"No, it's better if we stopped," Hikaru lift the pillow from his face revealing how red it had gotten during the span of the massage. Even his ears had turned a shade in his embarrassment. "You're right, it is starting to get uncomfortable."

Kaoru paused. His eyes shift to the side, unsure if he really wanted to go along with his urges. He looked up, scanning his brother's identical pair before taking in a deep breath. "I can help…"

Hikaru blinked. "Help?"

"Stay here." Kaoru disappeared only to come back with his hands behind his back. "Trust me, Hikaru. Close your eyes."

"What are you…Kaoru what do you mean by help?" Hikaru asked eyeing his brother's hidden hands. It put him on edge not knowing what was going on, and Kaoru was acting strange. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly he was planning, and that in itself was abnormal. He almost felt he should be preparing for an outburst that would rival when Kaoru yelled at him for giving up Haruhi so easily.

"Eyes, Hikaru," Kaoru reminded, stepping closer to the bed.

They hesitantly slid shut. Hikaru heard a ruffle, and then a metallic clang before his brother's footsteps became distant. "Kaoru? Are you there?"

"Give me a second." His voice definitely wasn't in the room, so then what was Kaoru up to? He was preparing to open his eyes when the footsteps returned. "Put your hands out please."

Hikaru did as he was told, albeit sluggishly. "How is this helping me?"

"You'll see…" In a flash, Hikaru's hands were forced above his head, and before his mind could even catch up with what just occurred a cold metal was clicked into place around his wrists.

"What! Kaoru what are you doing?" Fuck the orders, he opened his eyes and stared up in blatant confusion at his half naked brother. When did he even take his shirt off? "Take the cuffs off."

"No, you're not even trying to go along," Kaoru frowned. "Please just give me a few minutes, Hikaru. If you don't like it we can stop."

"Stop what?" Hikaru asked, knitting his brows together in thought.

"This." Kaoru quickly pulled Hikaru's boxers off his legs. Then, grabbing rope he'd found, tied his brother's kicking legs down to the lower bedpost. "Is it too tight?"

"Kaoru." Hikaru warned.

"Give it a chance, then tell me to stop," Kaoru fought back, his voice just as stern as his twin's. He crawled on top of Hikaru, and took the hard member in his hand. A sharp intake of breath was heard, much to the pleasure of the unbound boy. "Still want me to stop?"

"Just…hurry up before I change my mind," Hikaru muttered quietly under his breath. Unbeknownst to Hikaru, this encouraged Kaoru to grow bolder. An idea popped into his head, and instead of using his hands, he moved his face to Hikaru's lower half.

"Look at that, Hikaru. You're dripping." Kaoru leaned down, and swirled his tongue over the tip of Hikaru's throbbing erection. It was a bitter but bearable taste. Just the thought that it came from his brother because of his doing made the taste even sweeter. He groaned, licking his lips. "Taste's good. Do you think the real thing tastes just as good?"

"A-Ahh!" The older twin pushed his hips forward, and curled his fingers into tight fists. "I-I don't know."

Hikaru's breath grew into harsher, quicker pants when he felt warm lips encase him. He lazily lift his head to watch as Kaoru's tongue lapped up and down the shaft of his leaking erection before moving into a slow, torturous bob. It didn't take long for his inexperienced body to begin to cave.

"Kaoru…I'm gonna—" Hikaru's body tensed, and moved desperately in time with Kaoru's mouth, only to have the warm cavern disappear seconds later.

"No," Kaoru said, licking the angry appendage one last time before breaking contact. "I never said I wanted to taste you now. Wait a little longer for me."

"K-Kaoru…" Hikaru groaned, his head falling back limply. His eyes fluttered as a powerful spike ran through his body. Even though Kaoru's mouth had long since stopped torturing him he could still feel it, almost as if a ghost were trying to provide him aide. "I can't this is really hard…"

Kaoru grinned coyly up at his brother. "You're right, Hikaru. You are really hard."

A pitiful chuckle could be heard, before a deadpan voice spoke. "You're so funny."

"I thought it was," Kaoru said, defending his corny joke. "You just can't appreciate it while you're in such an aroused state."

Kaoru dipped down to tease the red appendage with his tongue. He ran deliberate patterns down its length, then back up until he swirled at the head. It twitched violently, and Hikaru's body froze up.

He chuckled. "You're trying again, Hikaru?"

He got no response. The subject had his eyes fixed in a glare at the ceiling, mouth open in a pant. It was such a turn-on how Hikaru still thought he was in control of his own body, and it was clear he was getting fed up with his brother's games. Hikaru wouldn't look at Kaoru, nor would he acknowledge that he was there.

He would change that.

"Under control now?" Kaoru asked. He grasped Hikaru's erection, playfully moving his hand in a loose grip over it. It was enough to tease the older boy, but not to give him stimulation that would push him over the edge.

Thank god for late night porn. It would not have been half as much fun if he hadn't picked up on some of their ridiculous techniques.

He tightened his grip and sped up his pace. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Haah!" Hikaru's eyes flew shut.

A response, just what he wanted. Now there was no way Hikaru could deny he was there when his hands were around him, pumping him to completion.

Hikaru's toes curled underneath themselves, and his fingers formed into tightly knit fists at the top of the bedpost. Kaoru let out a small groan of his own, but it was well hidden by the increasing volume of Hikaru's needy moans. Surely the maids were alerted by now, and if not they would be soon.

"If you don't quiet down I'll have to gag you too, Hikaru. I didn't think I'd have to go that far," he warned. But Hikaru didn't seem to care, he continued on, not even aware of the sounds escaping from his throat. He was in too much of a haze to notice anything but what would bring him closer to finally releasing.

A small bead of cum bubbled to the tip of Hikaru's cock, much to the displeasure of Kaoru. He broke all contact, and lightly ran a finger over the sensitive area, ridding it of Hikaru's shame.

"Hikaru, what did I say?" Kaoru spoke, his voice echoing his disappointed frown.

"I didn't cum—" Hikaru gasped irritably.

"But you got a little too close, and you didn't even have the courtesy to warn me."

"You're not being fair! Whenever I do you stop. It's really starting to hurt, Kaoru." He sounded pitiful, desperate even, but this didn't quell his brother.

The younger twin stood, making his own arousal very obvious to his frustrated counterpart, and began to stroke himself absent-mindedly through the thick fabric of his pants. All the while lust-filled eyes stared up at the bulge. Hikaru licked his lips, and let out a small uncharacteristic whimper. Kaoru's attention was rightfully returned. The only difference was his disappointed frown had twisted into something more sinister, and admittedly Hikaru was terrified.

Kaoru turned for the bathroom, and the panic set in.

"W-Wait! You aren't leaving are you?" Hikaru gasped, his eyes wide.

"It's almost dinner, and I have my own problem to deal with. You'll be fine until then," Kaoru winked, turning his back on his very erect brother.

"Kaoru!" The bed frame shook with each attempt Hikaru made to break free of his bindings. He'd managed to get his feet free by kicking, but his hands were still securely fastened to the bed's headboard. "Kaoru let me go! This isn't funny! Come back and finish what you started!"

The younger twin returned momentarily to pop his head out the bathroom door. "If you keep screaming like that the maids will find you, Hikaru. What do you think will happen then?"

"I'd be able to use my hands," Hikaru shot back. "Get these cuffs off, so I can fuck you."

The smirk returned. "Oh? You want to fuck me? How bold of you." Kaoru sauntered back to the bed. His arousal was free, pointing proudly into the air and showing itself off to the bound Hikaru. "You must be really horny to say something like that. It makes me enjoy this game a lot more." His hands moved down to stroke at his own aching problem. "Say it again, Hikaru," he ordered, his voice wispy.

Hikaru took a sharp intake of breath, willing himself not to cum at just the needy tone of Kaoru's voice. "I want to fuck you, Kaoru."

"Mmm…" Kaoru's hand sped up while another moved to finger his opening. He pushed a finger in slowly, wincing slightly. His fingers found a steady tempo pushing in and out of his tight ass. He imagined it was Hikaru fucking him, and his wilting erection sprung back to life. "Are you going to fuck me hard, Hikaru?"

"If you let me."

This was enough to throw Kaoru into action. He pounced onto his brother, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Don't disappoint me," Kaoru wiggled his ass teasingly over his brother's cock, then gave him a nervous smile. "Ready?"

"I've been ready," Hikaru groaned, unaware of the sudden deflation of Kaoru's confidence.

"Just wanted to make sure the constant dripping of your cock meant what I thought it did," Kaoru teased.

He positioned himself, before slowly sliding down. It hurt, but he pushed past it. "Mmm…Hikaru, you feel great."

Kaoru wasn't surprised at his brother's lack of response. At the moment, the older boy's eyes were rolling to the back of his head from the tight sensation around his tortured cock. The needy shaking of his body didn't go unnoticed either.

To tease Hikaru all the further, Kaoru began to move in a slow but steady rhythm. This enticed a chorus of whimpers.

"H-Hah haaah!" Hikaru gasped. "Slow down."

"Hikaru, I don't think I can go any slower than this…"

"Find a way!"

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow up, "I can finish the math homework while riding you, if you want."

Hikaru shook his head with vigor. The thought of Kaoru leaving was even more torturous than this game they played.

The tightness in his lower stomach became more intense with each thrust, and the spikes of pleasure sent his head into a clouded state. His eyesight became blurred watching his brother ride upon his painfully hard member. He was so close, and this time he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm even if he tried. He would take the consequences.

"C-Can I cum? I can't hold it, Kaoru," Hikaru's face grew red with exertion, and his muscles spasmed at just the thought of being allowed to finally release.

"Only if you can hold it long enough for me to count to three."

Hikaru nodded quickly, and Kaoru began.

"One."

Hikaru's muscles began to tighten in preparation for the inevitable.

"Two."

Fingernails dug deep into the bedposts.

"Th—"

The bound twin let out a throaty cry as his fluids sprang forth. Kaoru followed soon after, releasing himself onto his brother's waiting stomach, and his active hand. Mentally spent, Kaoru didn't even chastise his brother's early release, for now anyway. Later he would have a long talk about the consequences of not doing what he was told. Instead, he moved to lay his head on Hikaru's chest after removing the handcuffs.

"I think that made up for not being able to do anything for a while," Hikaru finally mumbled. Kaoru chuckled, and nodded his head in agreement.

Then realization of the time set in. Hikaru glanced at the clock, then the door, and back to their naked bodies. "It's dinner time isn't it…?"

"I think so… I heard a knock on the door." Kaoru stood, putting pants on quickly. He cautiously opened the door, peeping out to see if anyone was around. The hallway was empty, save for a few pictures hanging on the walls. "Are you coming?"

Hikaru rolled over, facing away from the door. "Tired. Sleeping now. Fuck food."

Kaoru shook his head, a smile on his face as he shut the door and joined his exhausted brother in sleep.

* * *

_This has to be one of my dirtiest M rated fics yet. I'm proud of it though, even though I wish my writing style would have allowed me to add more detail and additional scenes. Every time I tried though I always hit a block. Sorry if you're waiting for my chaptered stories, those are giving me a hard time and I'm trying to release my writers block by one-shots. So, hopefully I'll get back on my feet again._

_This is currently unbeta'd. I'll update with the beta'd version later..._

_Anyway, comments or suggestions on how to fix my writing are always welcome. I really need to learn how to improve. So fire away!_


End file.
